


kingdom come

by nervecore



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angsty???, Death Implied, Happy Birthday Sammy, M/M, Sad kinda, Unimportant Characters, arson maybe, but comes back, changbin, changbin leaves, death at the end, each focused more on the other, inspired by kingdom come by red velvet and a writing prompt, not MCD, seungbin, seungmin - Freeform, there is some dark twist in here if u squint, they have a daughter called miso, two parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/pseuds/nervecore
Summary: seungmin was willing to wait. and changbin was willing to protect.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. i will wait for you until kingdom come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiangchxngs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangchxngs/gifts).



> happy belated birthday gift!! i hope you will enjoy this heheh <3 love u sammy.

seungmin remembered the day his lover decided to leave and wander the world with the purpose of finding himself and who was he supposed to be. people were angry that after two years of marriage, however, seungmin was quick to let changbin, a son, a friend and a parent, leave out of a sudden, in a rainy day of october, right before halloween. no one had a clue why the younger let such a thing like that happen, after all he always was head over heels for the older and couldn’t live without him.

but everyone had their suspicions about the whole thing, though. rumours were everywhere, putting seungmin in such a horrible spotlight. they were spreading the word how probably he planned changbin’s murder for a long time. the reason why would he do that, however, was absent. no one had one, but it wasn’t like anyone cared. they just liked to point fingers at every family that had something missing.

it just wasn’t the first time seungmin experienced such thing. his life before was also in a ‘dysfunctional’ family. not that the one with his husband was, that’s what others thought. he knew the truth, though. others were just failing to see that. besides their kid, of course. she was fully aware that her dads did not fight or anything like that. and she also was aware that changbin was going to come back one day, she didn’t know when, but she knew it was close.

or at least that was what seungmin let her know at some point. he had the feeling that changbin was going to come back to them. it was just a matter of time until he would be comfortable enough to show his face around. but they felt him close to them. and the sense just kept getting stronger every day.

three months. nearing four, even. since the older decided he needed some time for himself. almost four months since seungmin had been getting insults and threats from, not only changbin’s relatives and friends, but his own mom as well. it was tough, but of course he couldn’t show that. because his husband taught him better than surrendering in the face of spiteful people. karma was going to get them, sooner or later. that was what changbin told him multiple times.

and he was never wrong. that was the same thing they were teaching miso. the people who were doing you wrong were going to get their own dose of ‘life is a bitch’ and that was the most beautiful feeling you could ever have. or at least, that was the ‘rule’ both seungmin and changbin lived after ever since they started dating. quite worrying if you would look from a third perspective, but for them it made sense and that was what mattered. after all, it wasn’t anyone’s business to judge on the way they were seeing life. and if people were trying to nitpick on their way of living, after all ‘karma’ was going to get them. that was all about it.

it was quite entertaining to hear what new bullshit was said about seungmin on the daily basis. it was like watching the regular drama on the tv from 5 pm. every time people were more and more creative with the ways seungmin might have had murdered his husband. every citizen in the town knew about him at that point in time.

however, in the younger’s opinion, it was sad. the fact that they had so little care for other things, besides what happened in the seo family. it was true, things like those died hard. but the amount of times seungmin caught people whispering his name or just knowing he was discussed by whoever he passed by, he was surprised he didn’t hiccup all the almost four months. people really couldn’t keep him out of their mouths and heads. he lived in their minds, rent free.

but what exactly happened? that was the question going around for the longest time, besides all the assumptions. no one knew, no one was there besides the two lovers. no one could get out of seungmin what was the turn of events. one day, changbin was just gone. no explanation, no leads to where he was. nothing. it took people some days to realise that changbin just went poof out of a sudden. it only took so long, because the day he decided to leave was a friday night and it was only on monday, when he did not show up for work.

the boss called seungmin and asked him what happened and why wasn’t changbin answering his phone. the younger just said changbing left and has no idea when he was going to come back. of course, at first he was believed and the town thought the older did actually run away, but as humans are, they started getting suspicious everyday more and more. by the fact that seungmin was so calm. the fact that he did not fill a missing person report. and by the fact that he did not show any signs of being heartbroken.

that did not mean that the male did not suffer the loss of his lover. well, ‘loss’ if it could be called that. he just didn’t show it, since miso needed to be raised by one parent only and he wanted to give her all the attention, despite the things that happened in such short span of time.

but the citizens did not even consider that kind of reasoning for seungmin’s action, they just knew to point the finger at him and accuse him of horrible things he could have done to changbin. things that were not true, but no one had the guts to actually ask seungmin what went down. so they stuck to what they were doing best: assuming things from thin air. of course, the police warned everyone to leave seungmin alone, but that, as expected, did not work. at all.

the younger still remembered the evening everything happened.

it was quiet on the street. the only audible sound, besides the devices that might have been running in the entire house, was the drops hitting the pedestrian walk and the road. miso was long asleep in her room, hugging her favourite plushie. changbin put her to bed like 20 minutes ago, probably.

seungmin was in the living room, trying to finish the last chapters of his new book he bought like last week. it got him hooked and he definitely wanted to buy the other books from the series, he thought the author was doing a great job at keeping up the suspense. it made him want to read more and more chapters, up until the suspense was going to transform into a cliffhanger that was going to be continued in the second book. and hey, seungmin was sold. and with a good reason.

while being into what he was reading, he did pick up another sound in the house besides the tv from upstairs and the radio, on the lowest volume, so the younger could have some ‘atmosphere’. things were being moved, searched through and the last thing he picked up, before the sounds of footsteps on the stairs, was the soft creaking of their daughter’s door.

he closed his book right at the last chapter and looked up, to find changbin with seungmin’s favourite hoodie on him and the hood on his head. he also had a backpack with him. the younger gave him a confused look.

“where are you going, babe?” he spoke up, as changbin went by him, making the older to look at his husband, his eyes being full of regret for whatever reason. he promised seungmin that it wouldn’t happen with him, and yet he was ready to leave his lover alone with their daughter. he could imagine how the taste and sense of betrayal was running through seungmin’s veins in that very moment, even if his soft eyes weren’t giving that away.

“i will be back, i promise.” was the only thing that changbin told him, taking his gaze off of the younger, feeling that if he would look more at his lover, he would have decided against leaving. “i don’t know when, though.” he added, as he put on his shoes and unlocked the door, preparing himself to leave.

“did you get an umbrella?” was the only thing seungmin could ask, as worrying about the older was one of his priorities. and more than ever, in that moment, it masked an unbearable pain that kept making it felt like his heart was constantly sinking in his stomach.

“i didn’t.” changbin simply replied and looked up at seungmin, making eye contact finally and seeing what others wouldn’t be able to see.

“you should.”

“i will get one on the way.”

“okay.”

“please take care of yourself.” were the last words seungmin ever heard from changbin that night.

“i will wait for you until kingdom come.” seungmin told him. his voice sounded strained for a moment, like he was ready to cry at any moment. but he didn’t, because he didn’t want his husband to decide against whatever would make him happy.

with that, changbin walked into the rain and didn’t look back.

that was the last time anyone ever saw him.

of course, if seungmin ever tried explaining to someone, anyone, what went down that night, he would be looked like he was insane. not even the older’s family would understand the extent of the situation. yes, changbin was known by his past lovers as someone who was running away from relationships when things were getting too much. and his parents never knew that the reason they moved so much was simply because their son couldn’t own up to commitment. he promised seungmin that he was the one and the younger was convinced, however he did feel such moment was going to infiltrate in their relationship.

and he was the only one who knew about that part of changbin, that even the older himself tried to lock away and forget where the key was. it seemed like it worked… for a while. but despite of that, the younger knew it wasn’t going to be permanently, how it was for his exes.

and that, in maybe a bad way, made seungmin feel special. nothing mattered to him more than the fact that changbin was more dedicated to him than he ever was in any other relationship. and it wasn’t just because they had miso, but because their love was built on a lot of trust and understanding. and both of them thought that was even more than beautiful. that was why seungmin was fine with taking all the insults and fingers pointed at him. that was why changbin was able to go clear his mind and disappear.

it was a strange marriage and relationship in general, but they made it work. in odd ways, but they were still together. maybe not physically, but they were always reminding themselves how they loved the other.

seungmin was willing to wait. and changbin was willing to protect.


	2. i will protect you until kingdom come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin was willing to protect. and seungmin was willing to wait.

just because changbin left almost four months ago, that didn’t mean he had no clue what was going in the town. he knew of all the rumours that were spreading around about seungmin and he even knew who were starting them and why. he might have been gone for a while, but he was up to date with everything involving his husband’s and their daughter’s safety. he did not like when people were acting like smartasses and the fact that they were assuming things about someone they weren’t even close with them.

however, there were also the people who knew both of them and were still turning against seungmin, like it was their job. god. changbin considered that kind of behaviour pathetic and he didn’t wish to be related with those people anymore. they were hurting his babies. of course, he was aware that neither of them were affected by the words, but the older could not stand seeing everyone putting the blame on seungmin.

it just wasn’t right. by any means, it wasn’t right.

he knew that once he was going to be back, everyone would be eating their words and not even dare look at the younger out of guilt. and that was what changbin wanted all along. but for him, it wasn’t enough.

because those people were going to pretend to be his friends once again and his family would act like they didn’t harass some of the most important people in changbin’s life. it was fucked up, but more than ever, the older was ready to commit to the fullest and take the matters in his hands and make sure that his babies were safe. and no one would ever accuse them of anything. and if they did… they surely had set an appointment with karma. however, in that scenario, changbin was going to be the so called karma. and the ones messing around with his family, surely weren’t going to be prepared for whatever the older had in store for them.

changbin’s mind was capable of incredible things at times. and that was few of the reasons why people should take him, and whoever he decided to spend the rest of his life with, seriously. because they could be amazed by whatever was going to escape the older’s mind.

they were just not ready for that.

so when he actually came home, he was welcomed warmly by his husband and their daughter. he missed the hugs from both of them and he was quite sure he did hear seungmin sob in the crook of his neck, but didn’t want to point that out.

yet, at least.

slowly, one by one, the citizens have been informed that changbin was back and that was when the hall of shame around the city started. for the longest time, they all didn’t dare to even look at seungmin or the other, as a matter of fact. they all were shocked. it was like the older was risen up from the death all of a sudden and no one had any clue how to react.

they were aware they have spread false accusations about the younger and they couldn’t take those back.

and even more than that, a gut feeling told them that changbin was aware of all of that. and the male knew they had that wrenching sense, but he didn’t let out the fact that he knew anything.

well.

if you wouldn’t count the fact that he has been ignoring all incoming calls from relatives or friends and just straight up not playing the voice messages left after the ‘beep’.

nevertheless, he had to answer at some point, because if not, he couldn’t plan out whatever for warning everyone that if they mess with seungmin, you were directly messing with him as well. but that wasn’t until he spent most of the time with his husband and their daughter, doing normal family stuff, because he missed all of that. playing with miso, watching different things with his lover and doing basic domestic stuff around the house. cooking together, making pillow forts for miso, going on trips to the grocery shops and waiting for the ice cream machine whenever it was sunday. he missed all of those and he was so grateful he was still able to do them.

nonetheless, seungmin missed all of that. the whole time changbin was away, he felt like one part of him was missing and that everything was gloomy. not only the town who was trying to make his life miserable, but the family time just didn’t feel the same. obviously, he still tried his best for miso and it seemed like it worked. but the fact that changbin was back, it just was something else.

it was like the rain the older left with seungmin finally disappeared and gave its spot to the sun, delicate sun rays tickling the entire family’s hearts, but not only that. the coziness and warmth were back as well, like it was before and it felt like they never left, but they were just not fueled.

and it was beautiful, to say the least.

but just because they were happy, that didn’t mean they could keep living in the town that decided to rip apart some of seungmin’s happiness. so they decided to move to another town. they were both fine with that decision. and the older even announced everyone that they were moving, so his relatives insisted that before they hit the road, changbin had to come by and see those who were ‘dear’ to him.

as if he could consider them like that, after they put seungmin through.

but he did go, after all they wanted to see him so bad, how could he refuse.

“are you sure you will be fine, babe?” seungmin asked him before he could get out of the car and join his relatives and friends for the next few hours. he was worried that the male would pull off some fight.

“i am very sure.”

“no fights, please?”

“no fights… but.”

“but?” seungmin encouraged changbin to keep going with his sentence.

“i will protect you until kingdom come.” the older finished what he wanted to say and seungmin felt how his heart sunk, but that time was because of something called ‘love’, rather than sadness. he smiled, hearing his husband saying that. “i will be back soon, promise, then we can get all of our stuff to our new home. sounds good?” he continued to talk and the younger nodded his head with a soft smile plastered on his face.

“take care.” was all seungmin told him as he went with miso to do some last minute groceries, while changbin was out there with who he once considered ‘loved ones’.

changbin couldn’t say it was the best experience of his life, but he went through it, waiting for the moment when he could just get out of that town and go to the city in which they bought a new house.

nevertheless, as soon as they arrived and started getting the boxes inside, the older’s phone rang and there was an unknown number. he still answered it.

“i’m sorry to inform your sir, but there was a huge fire at the seo residence back in the town as soon as you left. i’m sad to say that none of your loved ones made it. the funerals can be discussed with the town councilor, later this day.”

changbin wasn’t sad. he felt indifferent. because karma was always out to get everyone who were doing others wrong. so why would he care about the people who threatened seungmin?

it was bound to happen. maybe not at such scale, but after all it happened.

and the older was true to his character.

changbin was willing to protect. and seungmin was willing to wait.


End file.
